Centuries Of Sin
by Insomnio
Summary: La mejor manera de acabar con una tentación es caer en ella. Y eso lo saben muy bien en Slytherin...


****¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Con...¡viñetas! Me encantan las viñetas. Casi tanto como el chocolate. Vale, no tanto no. Pero me encantan. Hay personas a las que dedicárselas y dar agradecimientos. A Paula, mi querida esposa-amante bandida y las leyó antes de saber de qué iba la cosa. A Cris, que aun no me ha tirado por la ventana. A Eli, que insiste en elogiarme y si acabo siendo una creída será su culpa. Y la lujuria, es toda de Andrea, que trata de arrastrarme al oscuro mundo de la escritura picantona. Pero tiene que compartirla con Venetrix, que fue la que me metió en esta obsesión que es el Regulus/Mary.

Sin más dedicatorias que añadir, que me siento casi como una escritora profesional y me enrollo más que las persianas...

**Disclamer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. Y dudo que me lo deje en herencia, pero oye, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. / Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafios" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

* * *

_"Si deseas saborear tu virtud, peca de vez en cuando"_

_-Hugo Ojetti-_

**I.**

Cuando ingresó en Azkaban, Bellatrix Black era una mujer joven e idealista, llena de vitalidad. Era hermosa, de un modo casi magnético, y orgullosa, como solo una Black podía serlo. Sin embargo, lo que más destacaba de ella no era su belleza, ni sus ideales: era su temperamento: humor tan explosivo como afilados eran sus tacones, sonrisas tan crueles como sus intenciones y maldiciones en sus labios listas para la acción.

Han pasado catorce años. Su condena ha terminado, y quién la redime es aquel por quien no dudó en a caer. Los años en Azkaban le han pasado factura, se halla débil, su belleza ahora es algo que se intuye entre sus rasgos demacrados y huesudos al contemplarla, en lugar de cegarte como la luz del sol como sucedía antaño.

Y a pesar de todo, en esencia no ha cambiado: camina lentamente por la debilidad, pero con orgullo, dispuesta a recuperar ese mundo que le pertenece e impregnarlo con los ideales de su señor. En sus ojos negros, entornados en una mueca de superioridad, sigue brillando la **soberbia**. Puede que las cosas hayan cambiado, pero pronto las aguas volverán a su cauce. La bruja mala ha vuelto.

**II.**

Las comidas –y las cenas- en Hogwarts, son lo más cercano al paraíso terrenal que Gregory Goyle conoce.

Allí, algunos compañeros le contemplan con asombro, pero nadie le habla con tacto sobre las dietas a las que puede optar: tiene la oportunidad de comer todo lo que quiera sin que su padre le mire con disgusto desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Cada vez que piensa en ello, el estómago le ruge con fuerza y se le hace la boca agua: centenares de platos, llenos a rebosar de comida. Pollo asado, patatas fritas, cremas de diversos vegetales, costilla justo en su punto. Cientos de salsas para mezclar... incluso la verdura está rica. Por no hablar de los postres. ¡Oh, los postres! Las tartas de chocolate despiertan su **gula** así como una mojigata despierta el afán de depredador de un mujeriego. No bromea: estaría dispuesto (por asqueroso, denigrante e insultante a su apellido que sea) a hacer amistad con los elfos con tan de conseguir una tarta de esas para él sólo cada día.

**III.**

La misión que les ha encomendado no va bien.

Desde su apartado escondite, a salvo de miradas indiscretas que den pie a más rumores de los que ya circulan, Lord Voldemort puede sentir la frustración de sus vasallos a través de la marca vinculante. Es apenas un cosquilleo que quema con el ardor de la decepción, que asciende desde la yema de sus dedos hasta su propia marca. La sola idea hace que una sensación helada se instale en su estómago.

Recuperar una estúpida profecía no es tan difícil. De no ser contraproducente para sus propósitos arriesgarse a ser visto, lo habría hecho el mismo. Y de cualquier modo ¡son magos experimentados! Una pandilla de críos que ni siquiera se han graduado en Hogwarts ayudados por un grupo de torpes que no deberían de ser ni un entretenimiento para Bellatrix. La **ira** de Lucius le llega tan clara como si le perteneciese, tan intensa que cuesta creer que no sea suya. Bien, el tiempo se ha terminado. Se levanta y Nagini sisea, molesta. Lord Voldemort empuña su varita, y suspira, con hastío.

Si quiere un trabajo bien hecho, va a tener que encargarse él.

**IV.**

No es justo.

Draco Malfoy da otro paso más, siguiendo el lento ritmo de la música. Aferrada a él como una sanguijuela, Pansy le sonríe con una sonrisa demasiado amplia que deja ver hasta el último de sus dientes y que no le favorece en absoluto.

Un, dos, tres, giro... y ante sus ojos tiene a la asquerosa sangre sucia, riéndose en voz alta mientras baila con Viktor Krum. Con el jodido Viktor Krum. Draco, con su noble apellido y sus amplios conocimientos sobre quidditch apenas ha logrado hablar en un par de ocasiones con él. En cambio, esa desgraciada va a pasar toda la noche en su compañía.

Con el sabor de la **envidia** impregnando su boca, arrastra a Pansy, que no emite ni una sola queja, al otro lado de la pista de baile. Y aun así, no puede evitar mirar de vez en cuando en la dirección del búlgaro y Granger.

Por más vueltas que le da al asunto, sigue sin parecerle justo.

**V.**

Hay personas que disfrutan de un buen reto. Y luego están las que como ella, no es que lo disfruten, es que lo necesitan como si de una droga se tratase.

A Daphne Greengrass siempre le han gustado las cosas que no están a su alcance. Día tras día busca imposibles en los que dejarse la piel, aspirando a acercarse cada día un poco más hasta lograr su objetivo. Le gusta aspirar alto, y no conformarse con menos de su meta. Se esfuerza, porque en cada paso que da hacía delante se siente un poco superior, se siente poderosa. Cada vez que echa la vista atrás, sus sacrificios le parecen razonables, medios para un fin. Y a menudo, se sale con la suya.

No obstante, la euforia le dura poco. Apenas logra su objetivo, lo que antes la emocionaba se torna aburrido. Es casi enfermizo, como un círculo vicioso de anhelar mientras no lo tiene y cansarse de ello cuando lo ha conseguido. Cuando consigue algo, desea tener más. Es un bucle de **avaricia **que nunca se acaba, un juego que nunca va a ganar.

Es un modo de vida. Concretamente, el suyo.

**VI**.

Ya ha llegado mayo.

Los días son cada vez más cálidos, hay más horas de luz, los invernaderos se hallan en todo su esplendor... y se acercan los exámenes. Los EXTASIS, en concreto.

Casi todos los alumnos de séptimo están encerrados en la biblioteca estudiando, tratando de memorizar hasta la última palabra de sus apuntes, absorbiendo el conocimiento hasta rozar la desesperación. Nadando a contracorriente del resto de chicos de su edad, Evan Rosier está tirado en su cama, en un estado de duermevela, reconfortado por la tranquilidad que reina en la habitación.

Debería estar estudiando, sin duda. Lo sabe, y sin embargo, irse a estudiar le apetece tanto como someterse a una castración ahí y ahora: ósea, nada. Posiblemente, cuando se halle bis a bis con su examen y su mente esté in albis, maldiga con todos los tacos que se sabe –y no son pocos- su facilidad para rendirse a la **pereza**.

Mientras tanto, prefiere dormitar un rato más.

**VII.**

Regulus Black llega a su habitación con la respiración acelerada, similar al aleteo de un colibrí. Se apoya contra la pared, rememorando el tacto suave de los labios de Mary bajo los suyos.

Se siente extraño. Furioso consigo mismo y no sabe si por ceder a la tentación sin antes tratar de luchar contra ella, o si por haber rechazado el anhelo de ir más lejos y caer más bajo en su perdición. Si cierra los ojos, aun puede ver sus mejillas sonrojadas de Mcdonald, sentir en sus manos el calor de su piel ruborizada. Puede sentir su respiración mezclándose con la suya, y el deseo de apretarla más contra su cuerpo es de nuevo una necesidad, su cuello se le antoja vacío sin una senda de besos que lo recorra y sus labios no quedaron lo suficientemente rojos cuando los interrumpieron.

Es enfermizo, va contra su moral, pero... su ética se ha derrumbado ante la delicadeza de su lengua contra la suya. Por unos instantes, la** lujuria** ha ahogado a sus creencias, en un fuego líquido que solo ella podía apagar. Y ahora, solo le queda la culpa –que no el arrepentimiento- y una obsesión a la que prefiere no poner nombre.

Porque si tuviera que hacerlo, ese nombre sería amor.


End file.
